


His Knight P6

by riversong_sam



Series: His Knight [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, SPN - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, Supernatural AU - Freeform, spn au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 06:44:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13676388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversong_sam/pseuds/riversong_sam
Summary: Author: @riversong-samSummary:  Welcome to the land of Elara, a kingdom split in three run by the Winchester royal family. (Y/N) (Y/N/L) is a young woman who wants to be a knight. Will she achieve her dream? Join them on a journey of love and betrayal.Word Count: 516Parings/ characters: Sam x Reader, John x Mary, Dean x OFC yet to be named,  Cas, Lucifer, Gabriel, Chuck, CainWarnings:  AUA/N: I hope you enjoy this new Sam AU! Feedback is greatly appreciated.





	His Knight P6

You were up early and out training by yourself. John himself was up early and was watching you from the window in Sams study. He watched and knew that you shouldn’t have been put through this. You shouldn’t have been raised like that, left so early by your father. Fifteen was so young to be left alone, especially being royalty as you were. He would have been proud to call you his daughter in law, and now that wouldn’t happen.  
Sighing he turns away he vowed to keep you safe and he failed. He looks up as Mary enters.   
“My beloved what is the matter? You seem upset.”  
“I was supposed to protect her Mary! I failed, she’s been alone no doubt afraid. It’s not exactly safe out there.”  
“You didn’t fail her John. You had no way of knowing where (Y/F/N) hid her. He did a marvelous job of hiding her. It was for her protection, there are those that are very unhappy with her kingdom falling apart they blame her family. You know that John those who swore to kill her.”   
“She’s still so quiet and respectful. What if something happened Mary? What if someone hurt her?”  
“John.” Mary soothed him taking his face in her hands “She appears to be fine. She’s a fighter, always have been. We know about her now, we can protect her.”  
“Hey mom have you seen…” Sam trails off seeing the intimate moment he interrupted.  
“Seen who baby?” Mary asks pulling her hands away from her husband.  
“(Y/N)? She’s not in her room.”  
“Check out the window son.” John chuckles and Mary gives a knowing look. They could tell Sam was already becoming attached to you, and it was only a matter of time before they’d have to tell you both who you really were.  
***  
Over the next course of several days you learned how to protect Sam at all costs. Today you were taking a trip into the town first time as his personal guard, Sam had some business. You rode in the carriage with him, alert and ready as you scanned the area.  
“(Y/N) relax I’ll be fine.” Sam chuckled. “This is routine.”  
“I know that’s why I’m worried. Your enemies can know that too and amuse at any given point My Lord.”   
Sam takes your hand briefly as the carriage stops, “I trust you.”  
You blush slightly and dip your head “You’re confidence in me is appreciated.”  
He smiles and you get out scanning the area again before letting him out and following him closely. The day went off without a hitch until you started back for the carriage. A man approached Sam and you caught a glimpse of a knife as you sprung into action and got Sam out of the way, taking a knife to the shoulder. Instinct kicked in and you didn’t think twice about stabbing the man in front of you though the heart.   
Pushing his dead body away you ushered Sam into the carriage and left with him leaving two of the other guards to clean up the mess.


End file.
